Fox Among the Stars
by Warlock99
Summary: Prince of New Altea and a Paladin of Voltron. Naruto would protect his people, his friends, and his kingdom from any and all threats. Even if it cost him his very soul, even if he becomes a monster.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU Naruto + Voltron

Altean Naruto small harem

Chapter 1

Minato was a man of many accomplishments, bravery, and fighting ability; he could and would take on any challenge. As the ruler of New Altea, he had faced many adversities, but at the moment; he was scared. Not for his life, but for the life to come. In the other room, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth to their son. The first prince of New Altea, he'd been ruling ever since the original Altea was destroyed. "Kakashi, what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong." Kakashi stated. "Tsunade is the best doctor on the planet, the Queen and the child will be fine; right Obito?" he looked to his best friend, and fellow royal guard. "Obito?" the man had his ear against the door.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." He said.

"What if I'm a bad father?"

"You've been ruling for 10,000 years, you'll be fine." Obito said. "You've kept this planet peaceful, and our kind safe from harm; the Altean people are alive because of you."

"Obito is right, raising a single child should be a piece of cake." It wouldn't be easy, but he wanted Minato to calm down. The sudden sound of a baby's cry caught everyone's attention, Obito quickly got away from the door when it opened to reveal Tsunade.

"The baby and Kushina are fine." She stated. "You can go see them now." Minato was hesitant, as the thought of meeting his newborn son kind of scared him. "Now!" She pushed him inside, and closed the door behind him. Minato took a breath before going to his wife and newborn.

"Hey." Kushina smiled. "Here he is." The newborn had blonde hair like him, and three black whisker marks on both his cheeks that glowed blue for a few moments. "So, have you thought of a name?"

"I think you should pick a name, I'm not exactly good with that kind if stuff." He said.

"Hm, I was thinking something original like…" she racked her mind for a few moments. "Naruto!"

"Naruto, that's certainly original." He said.

"Yes, it comes from our ancestors ancient language, it has many meanings, but my favorite is freedom." She stated. "Prince Naruto, my son." She held him close. "I love you." Minato enveloped his family. He would protect them at all costs.

9 Years Later – New Altea – Palace

Naruto was young and though he didn't understand many things, he was able to understand when people were worried. And right now everyone was worried about him, but he wasn't sure why. "Tsunade, what's going on with him?" Minato asked.

"Well, I triple checked my findings and I even consulted Orochimaru about it, and from what we've seen it looks like Naruto's body is producing quintessence at a rate we've never seen." She stated. "9.5% is normal for us, but Naruto's body is producing 1000.9%." their eyes widened in shock, this wasn't possible. "His body is trying to adapt in order to manage, but it can't keep up." She stated.

"Oh god." Kushina felt tears threatening to break through. "What's going to happen to him?"

"His body will be torn apart unless it gets assistance." Tsunade said taking out a holographic tablet. "There is a way, but there's only a 49% success rate, and…" she brought up the file. Minato paled upon seeing the file.

"Tsunade, where did you—"

"King Alfor saw fit to destroy all records of it, but he didn't know that I was the one who came up with it albeit with some help." She said. "It's modified of course."

"The Doji Program." Minato said. "Using quintessence to weaponize our soldiers, I heard of it, but I didn't think any of it survived." He looked to Tsunade. "You want to weaponize my son?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I told you that this is a modified version just for him, it'll make sure that the quintessence flows at an rate slow enough so that his body can adapt to it properly; aside from that he'll be unchanged." She explained. "I swore an oath as a doctor to help and heal people, and that's what I'm trying to do for my godson." She stated. Minato looked to Kushina.

"Kushina…"

"If it'll save him then do it." The red head said.

"Minato?"

"All right, but who is going to be doing the surgery?"

"Just me, nobody else has to know." She stated. "Leave everything to me." They would trust her with their son's life once more; not knowing that the child had heard everything. Moments like this were when the boy would have to be mature, more mature than his age allowed, and he would be forced to do this in the future.

4 Years Later – New Altea – Palace

"Again!" Kakashi exclaimed. A now 13 year old Naruto charged at him, and attacked with the intent to finally knock his teacher down. Naruto was stronger than most kids his age, and he was all to aware why. The young teen's attacks were parried or avoided, Kakashi wasn't going easy on him. 'He's gotten better, but he's still reckless in some regards.' Naruto went for an overhead kick. Kakashi dodged, and then kicked him backwards. Naruto had blocked and hadn't fallen to the ground yet. "That's enough." The older Altman man said. "It's been 6 hours."

"Yeah, it has." He took a breath.

"You've gotten better, but you need to think when attacking and not just charge in recklessly when you think that it is safe." He stated. 'Or, when you're angry.' Naruto didn't get angry or upset easily despite his age. It took quite a bit to really make him mad.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower, and then head out." He said. "See ya later!"

New Altea – Ship Docking & Departure Station

Despite being the prince, Naruto didn't exactly have friends to hang out with. The blonde had been walking for about an hour before he reached his hangout spot. The old ship docking and departure station, it was mostly run down with vines, fauna, and other forces of nature covering it. It had been out of commission a few years after they came to this planet. Off world travel was restricted, they couldn't risk the Galra finding them; the last of the Alteans. Naruto went inside.

The inside was covered with dust, the various terminals, and controls had been shut down along with the generators. "To think, we traveled the stars once." He sat down on a chair. "I wonder what's out there, beyond this planet of ours?" he wanted to meet the various species that lived out there in the stars. "Galra, they can't all be bad, right?" to everyone else, the Galra were the enemies that couldn't be reasoned with. "Victory or death." That was their creed, but there had to be some sort of middle ground. "What was the point of all that destruction, fighting, and death?" he signed. "If only I could talk to a galra or some other alien so I could understand." His desire took from.

An unfamiliar sound caught his attention, and he looked up. The blonde paled upon seeing what was in front of him, it was a wormhole, and the markings on his face were glowing blue. "It's not very big, but how did it open in here of all places?" he walked toward it. "It leads somewhere, but where?" he wanted to jump through it, he wanted to take the risk, and see where it led. "I can't." He took a step back. "What if it leads into space or leads onto some planet where they discriminate against aliens, and I'm stuck there for the rest of my life; I don't want to be a fugitive!" he was beginning to panic. "But, what if it leads to something amazing?" he clenched his fists. "I'll always feel some kind of regret if I let this opportunity pass by." He took a breath, and ran toward the wormhole; he jumped in and it closed behind him.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_They looked just like Alteans, but their ears were shorter and weird, and they had no markings on their faces. _

Naruto was laying on his bed, thinking back on what he'd seen. Those aliens were interesting along with their planet that he wanted to explore, and the food they ate had smelled tasty as well. It tasted even better.

"_Here you go kid, it's on the house!" An older man said. The vendor was selling something that made his mouth water. The man put a large bowl in front of him, it was filled with noodles, broth, and meat. _

"_What is this?" _

"_It's ramen, never heard of ramen before?" the blonde nodded 'no'. _

"_I'm not exactly from around here." He said. Naruto noticed how the other customers were using the two sticks that they'd been given. He copied them, and began eating. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed. _

"_I'm glad you like it." The man laughed._

'_This planet is great!' He'd never tasted anything so good before in his life. It almost made him want to cry._

He looked to the recipe that the man had written for him on a piece of paper. The blonde would try his best to make his own ramen from the ingredients on his planet which would prove to be difficult since he couldn't read the language. Apparently there were a great many languages on the planet known as Earth. "They're behind in terms of technology, but maybe that's why they're untouched by the Galra." He leaned up. "Maybe I should tell mom and dad about this, I mean a wormhole did show up out of nowhere…" that's when it hit him. "My markings were glowing, did I seriously make that?" he pondered. "I know that my body is producing mass amounts of quintessence, but creating a wormhole on my own is kind of a stretch." He looked at his hands. "But, maybe…" he closed his eyes. "I want to go back." Moments later, a wormhole opened in front of him. "Oh hell." He quickly closed it. "Ok, that's—ah!"

?

A woman with dark blue skin, yellow eyes, and long white hair. She was in the middle of a ritual of some kind, but she suddenly stopped. She turned around and glared. "Who are you?!"

New Altea – Palace – Naruto's Room

Naruto let out an exclamation of pain, his head felt like it was going to split open. "Damnit!" he held his head. "That woman who was she, what was she?!" he was breathing rapidly. "Quintessence, she was using some kind of corrupted quintessence." His headache began to fade albeit slowly. "I must've connected with her somehow, that's kind of weird." The woman looked pretty damn scary, and he didn't want to do that again. He would wait a few days before experimenting again. Unknown to him, the soul core next to his heart was glowing faintly.

A Week Later – New Altea – Ship Docking & Departure Station

Quintessence had various uses, and Naruto wanted to see just what he could do with the quintessence that his body was producing. The blonde's mind went to the way weapons were constructed, and how powerful they were. "I'm not exactly sure I would understand how a gun works if I took it apart or if I could even take it apart." He mused. "I can use them along with swords, but my fists are—" both of his hands glowed completely blue for a few moments before they morphed, taking on a different form.

Two large, and angular mechanical gauntlets which extend to his elbows. They were a light blue color with an orange spiral symbol; the symbol that his mother's family used. "That works." He moved his fingers a bit. "Feels kind of weird." He couldn't bend his fingers the same way he normally could, but he could manage. Unless he could turn them into something else. Quintessence really was amazing, and very dangerous if used carelessly; that's why he held back for now. "But, if the Galra find this planet, if they attack then I'll defend everyone just like dad." These were his people after all; yet he couldn't deny his want to travel among the stars and see what was out there. "If I'm careful then I might be able to sneak off to Earth whenever I want."

If he had the power to do what he wanted, then why wouldn't he do it? If he was careful then everything would be alright, right? Naruto turned his hands back to normal. "Oh yeah, this is going to be really fun." So many possibilities had just opened up to him, and things were going to get really exciting.

3 Years Later – New Altea

"_This isn't something I can just ignore, and I know that it's dangerous, but how do you expect me to just ignore the humans?" Naruto asked. "They could become great allies if we play our cards right." _

"_Naruto, you're trying to justify your dangerous actions." Minato stated. "What you suggest is dangerous beyond reason, if they find out about your abilities then they might take advantage of you."_

"_They won't." The blonde said. "I'll hide my ears, and hold back on using quintessence, they haven't discovered it yet." The older blonde was silent as was Kushina, at least for a few moments._

"_Training." Kushina said. _

"_What about my training?"_

"_From here on out, I'll be training you." Kushina stated. "You'll be trained 20 times harder than any solider on this planet, and if you really want this then you'll endure this and succeed to prove that you'll be able to survive, and come back to become a king even greater than your father." She said. "Along with every Altean ruler before him."_

This had been 2 years ago, and since then his mother had shown no mercy as the now 16 year old Naruto had quickly learned. Now, he could take on even the best soldiers with his skills in fighting, but this wasn't all she'd taught him. As a master alchemist, she taught him everything she knew about the art of alchemy. To survive on an alien planet, he needed every advantage he could get. "I can't believe you want to do this." Minato said while helping Naruto pack.

"I'm doing this for our people, and myself." He smiled. "I want to satisfy my own curiosity and desires; I admit that." There was a silence between them for a few moments.

"You know, Honerva would be proud of you." The older blonde said with a smirk.

"Aunt Honerva, you and mom never really talk about her much." Naruto stated. "Was your relationship bad?"

"No, far from it in fact, we were very close before the destruction of Old Altea." He smiled. "Friendly, charming, highly inquisitive and much smarter than me, and I believe without a doubt that you'll be the one who'll allow our people to rise once more." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." Naruto had always wanted to meet his aunt, but as he'd been told, she died years ago. "I would've liked to meet her, she sounds great."

"Yeah…she was." He sighed. The two finished packing, and the goodbyes were said. To his parents and all those he loved, and cared about; it would be a long time until he saw them again. The blonde opened a wormhole, and jumped through.

Earth – Desert – Nighttime

Changing his ears to look like humans ears was easy enough, but his markings could easily pass as birthmarks. The blonde didn't know where he was, the only thing he knew was that he was somewhere in the desert, and in the distance was a large building. "Huh, that place looks interesting." He said walking toward it, not know just how interesting it would prove to be.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Garrison as it turned out, was part of Earth's military, and he managed to enroll without any problems. An entire year had passed since then, and in that time he'd made 3 friends; his absolute favorite humans in the Garrison. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith; the latter had gotten himself expelled. In the year that passed, Naruto's top two marks had become blue and sickle-shaped under his eyes like common Altean markings. He hid them though just as he did his ears. The blonde wanted to tell Hunk and Pidge the truth about what he was, where he was from, and the reason he was here. Sadly, he couldn't do such a thing.

At the moment, he and Hunk were covertly following Pidge up to the roof where the solar panels were. "Can't believe Iverson said that we need to bond as a team, we work great together, right?"

"Great is a very strong word." Hunk said. "And, so is decent."

"Passable?"

"That's as close as we can get apparently." He said as they reached the roof to see Pidge sitting down in front of two connected computers, and wearing a pair of headphones. Without so much as a warning, Naruto kneeled next to Pidge.

"So, you come here often?" the girl jumped in fright. "Hi there." He smiled. "Looking at stars with some…" he examined the tech. "Custom built tech, right?"

"You built all of this?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, with this, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." She stated.

"Impressive, how about Kerberos?" he asked only for Pidge to give him a look that said no. "Wait, you go crazy every time one of the instructors brings it up." He said while Hunk touched Pidge's tech only to be stopped by said girl disguised as a boy. "We're supposed to bond better, so let's not keep any secrets; we have to trust each other." He said.

"Fine." She sighed. "The world as you know it is about to change." She said. "The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake; so I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Immediately Naruto's eyes widened, he almost lost control for a second.

'No, they wouldn't be so careless, plus New Altea isn't anywhere near the Milky Way.' The blonde silently stated.

"Whoa. What. Aliens?" Hunk asked now slightly concerned at the thought of aliens.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't believe you, and I won't call you insane." The blonde said. "Anything they say in particular?"

"One word, "Voltron." She said. "And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." Now the blonde felt his control slipping.

"Voltron…how crazy has it—"

"Attention, students. This is not a drill." It was Iverson speaking over the PA. ,"We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner."

"What's the hell—"

"Is that a meteor?!" Hunk exclaimed pointing to the sky. "A very, very big meteor?" Naruto paled, he was ready to grab the two and wormhole them to safety.

"It's a ship!" Pidge exclaimed while using her binoculars. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Nope, that's not one of ours." He said. "Definitely alien." He said. 'Not from Earth or New Altea…the galra?'

"Wait, there really are aliens out there?"

"Yup." The blonde said as the ship crashed in the distance. "We're going to see it, right?" Pidge was already packed. "All right, let's go Hunk!" he exclaimed with a smirk. 'Maybe, maybe I won't have to hide it from them anymore.' He hoped.

The trio had been able to climb atop one of the cliffs to get as close as they could without being seen. Naruto was scoping the site out using Pidge's binoculars. "Tight security, and the alien ship looks…pretty nice; as in it's intact." He said. "Getting past those guards isn't possible with all 3 of us."

"Aw man; I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk asked ready to go back, he was scared, and that was expected.

"Hold on a second, they set up a camera in there and…I've got the feed. Look!" Pidge said prompting them to gather to see what was going on inside. The screen showed an older man strapped onto a metal table.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the man questioned in distress.

"That's Shiro, the pilot from the Kerberos Mission!" Naruto stated as Shiro yelled about aliens. About how they destroy worlds, and how they were coming. 'No, no, no, this can't be happening! Not to Earth!'

"Guess he's not dead in space, after all." Hunk said.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Naruto said.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson asked.

"I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time." Shiro stated. "Aliens are coming here for a weapon, and they're probably in their way." He said. "They'll destroy us, we have to find Voltron!" there it was, now Naruto knew who the threat was.

'Galra!'

"Sir, take a look at this." One of the doctors said. "It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Iverson ordered. The arm was advanced by human standards, but to Naruto it looked normal. Unless it had some hidden feature that he couldn't see.

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge said.

"They aren't going to listen to him despite the situation, we have to help him." Naruto said. "You in?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but there are no ways to get past the guards." Hunk stated.

"That was then, and this is now." Pidge said.

"Yeah." Naruto looked down at the encampment. "A distraction would work perfectly, something like—" the sudden sound of massive explosions going off in the distance caught everyone's attention. "Like that."

"Was that the aliens? Are they here?"

"No, that distraction was for him." Pidge said pointing downward. There was someone on a vehicle sneaking in from the other side while the Garrison went to investigate the explosions. Naruto peered through the binoculars.

"Keith!" the blonde exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'd recognize him anywhere." The blonde said. "Along with that mullet which oddly suits him.' The trio slid down the rocky formation, planning to get down there before Keith could leave with Shiro. 'Shiro knows something about Voltron and the Galra, I have to find out what he knows so I can report it back to New Altea.' They entered the tent to see that Keith already had Shiro on his feet while supporting him. "Hey there." The blonde greeted.

"Naruto!"

"You remember me, that's good." The blonde said while lifting up Shiro's right side. "Now, let's get out of here everyone."

"Wait a second, you—"

"No time, let's go!" Pidge said prompting them to leave. The group would only barely escape the Garrison pursuers, before diving off of a cliff.

The Next Day – Keith's Home

Everyone had questions for Shiro, and while Naruto wanted to ask his first, he decided that it could wait until later. They weren't really safe right now. At the moment, they were looking at the map that Keith had been working on after he'd been booted from the Garrison. The outcropping of giant boulders with caves that were covered in ancient markings. "Each one tells a slightly different story about a Blue lion." Keith stated.

'Blue lion, it's here on Earth, and so close!' this wasn't good. "A blue lion, gotta wonder why a lion of all things." He muttered to himself. "Why not a fox or something?" apparently lions were universal animals.

"I should thank you all for getting me out." Shiro said catching Naruto's attention, he hadn't been listening. "Naruto, right?" he held out his hand. Naruto shook it with genuine relief to see that Shiro was up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face." He said as the man went to Pidge.

"The nervous guy is Hunk. I'm Pidge." She said shaking his hand. "Did anyone else from your crew make it out?" she asked.

"Not sure, I remember the mission and being captured." Shiro said. "But, after that, it's just bits and pieces." This wasn't good.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now?" Hunk asked. "Are they coming for us? Are they on their way here at this very moment?"

"I can't exactly put it together, but I remember the word "Voltron." He stated. "It's some kind if weapon that they're looking for, but I don't know why."

"Considering how you said that they destroy planets, I'm going to take a guess and say that they want to either use it or destroy it." The blonde said.

"Right, so we need to find it before they do." Before anything else could be said, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. Quintessence, he could feel something using the quintessence in his body to communicate with him. His gaze went to one of the pictures that Keith had hung up on the board. After that, everything went black.

Cave of the Blue Lion

A massive mechanical blue lion inside of a particle barrier. This is the first thing that Naruto saw when his vision came back. "Whoa, that's the blue lion." The blonde said. "Wait." He looked to the others. "Where are we?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You were in some kind of trance when we started tracking the energy source, you didn't say anything you just followed us for a bit before running off on your own." Keith stated.

"It was kind a creepy, plus your birthmarks started glowing blue, so is there—"

"Just forget about that, it's nothing important." He said turning back to the blue lion. There was an awkward silence among them for a few moments before Pidge spoke up.

"So, is this it? Is this the Voltron?"

"It must be." Shiro said.

"This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here." Keith said. Now Naruto knew what was pulling at him, the blue lion. The blonde walked up to the massive mech.

"There's a force field protecting it." Shiro said. Inside of his mind, Naruto could hear a low growling, and feel the lion pulling at his quintessence once more but this time it was lighter. Upon touching the particle barrier, the lion's yellow eyes glowed, the markings surrounding it glowed as well, and a vision played in the blonde's head.

_Five lions taking to the skies and converging to form a massive humanoid robot. Voltron._

"Whoa." The group said in unison.

"You guys saw that too, right? It wasn't just me?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Voltron is a robot." Hunk said. "Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" now he sounded excited, but he was still nervous for obvious reasons.

"And this thing is only 1 part of it!" Pidge stated. "I wonder where the rest of them are."

"This is what they're looking for." Shiro said just as the blue lion lowered its head to their level. The mouth opened, inviting them inside. Naruto wasted no time in running inside, and into the cockpit. The blonde say down, and the chair moved forward causing the controls to activate after long.

'Alright, you gonna stop trying to forcefully take my quintessence?' The pulling ceased after a few moments. 'Thank you.' The screen activated.

"Um, guys I feel the need to point out, just so that we are all aware." Hunk started. "We're in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now."

"True, but—" a deep purring sounded off in Naruto's mind. Though there were no actual words, he felt like the blue lion was talking to him in it's own way. "Ok, that was weird."

"What, what's weird aside from this entire situation?" Hunk asked. Naruto looked down at the controls, it was all in Altean so activating it was easy enough. It let out a roar that startled them.

"Good, now…let's get out of this cave!"

Earth – Miles Away from the Garrison

The blue lion busted out from the cave and flew high into the air. The blonde was having fun with flying the blue lion, his maneuvers weren't perfect at all, and Keith was quick to point it out. "You are the worst pilot ever!"

"Your point being?" Naruto laughed. "Now, this, this is how you fly!" he exclaimed. "Isn't this amazing?" he slightly let go of the controls. "And, now it's on autopilot." The blue lion was conscious, and had a will of it's own. Now it was going to act on that will.

"Oh, make it stop." Hunk said now feeling sick.

"Where are you going?!"

"It's on autopilot, it's going wherever it wants." He said. "But, there is an alien ship approaching Earth." He narrowed his eyes. "We're going to stop it before it can do any harm."

"What did it say exactly?" Pidge questioned not understanding what Naruto was say.

"It's not saying words, but I feel it's thoughts being transferred into my mind so I know what it wants." The blonde explained. "It's a…bond?"

"If this is the weapon they're coming for, then why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone." Hunk suggested.

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path." Shiro said.

"Giving them the lion isn't an option unless we want to doom Earth, because I doubt that they'll simply leave and never come back." Naruto said.

"Exactly, there's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." They looked to Hunk.

"Oh, well never mind then." He said.

The blue lion continued to fly upwards through the clouds, and out of Earth's atmosphere until they were in space. It didn't take but a few minutes for another alien ship to show up right in front of them. This one was massive, and made for battle. "Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" Hunk looked to Shiro though the answer was obvious. Moments later, the ship began firing at them. Immediately, Naruto took control and began dodging the lasers as best he could.

"Sorry, about this, but I'm carrying precious cargo!" the teen returned fire via a single yet very powerful laser from the blue lion's mouth that cut into the side of the ship. The ship let loose a barrage aimed directly at them. "(Unintelligible)!" He exclaimed much to everyone's confusion. He'd said something in ancient Altean, and it was better they not know what he said. Dodging the barrage once more, he went forward while firing again; this time trailing further along the battleship. "Ha! Alright, time to get these guys away from Earth." The blue lion turned ad flew away from Earth with the enemy ship following as expected. "That's it, come on!"

"They aren't attacking anymore, they're…chasing us." Pidge said. "I guess they want the lion intact." Naruto was silent as they both became faster.

"They aren't letting up." Hunk stated. "I don't they plan on letting us go." The situation wasn't exactly favorable, and they were basically backed into a corner. "Guys, what do we do?!" the sudden sight of something on the dashboard screen caught their attention. Naruto recognized it. The Blue Lion barrel rolled to the left, speeding up as it did. The enemy ship was gone, but something opened up in front of them.

"Wormhole." Naruto said. "Guys, Blue wants us to go inside."

"Wait, what?!"

"Are you even sure its safe?" Pidge questioned. "We don't know where it goes."

"True, but our options are extremely limited at the moment." Shiro said looking to Naruto. "How sure are you that this is safe?"

"100%." Naruto stated. "But, I won't go inside unless we all agree on it." The others looked to each other. No words needed to be said; for the safety of Earth they would leave.

"Alright, let's go." Shiro said. 'Into the unknown.' Nobody could've predicted the fate that awaited them on the other side of the wormhole.

Chapter 3 End 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A castle of white, blue, and black. Naruto recognized the design as Altean. 'It's not in ruins, but there's no telling what's inside.' He mused as they walked inside with little reservation. It was dark inside as the lights were off.

"From the size of the lion, I expected this place to be bigger." Pidge said. Before they explore any further something spoke.

"Hold for identity scan." A security system scanned them.

"Why are we here?

"What do you want with us?" Shiro questioned, but he would receive no answer.

"I think it's an automated security system, it's only doing what it was programmed to do." The blonde said as the lights began to turn on one by one. Each one going down a set path.

"I guess we're going that way." Pidge said, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. They followed albeit reluctantly.

"Naruto, slow down we don't want to get separated." Shiro said.

"Oh, sorry I'm just really excited." He stated. The group went down at least 2 flights of stairs before coming to a control room.

"This looks like some kind of control room." Pidge said walking up to the controls module that lit up; it brought up what Naruto recognized as a cryogenic pod. There was someone inside, the blonde got closer. "Naruto, get back." The blonde was lost in his own curiosity.

'Is it possible?' he wondered as another pod came up, it was occupied as well. 'Alteans from Old Altea survived?' he smiled. 'Amazing, just amazing!'

"Are these guys…dead?" Hunk asked.

"No, definitely not dead." Naruto muttered not realizing that the others had heard him. The pod he was standing in front of suddenly opened, revealing a young altean woman. She had not brown hair, voluptuous white hair, and her marking were pink.

"Father!" she exclaimed effectively scaring them as she reached out and fell forward. Naruto caught her.

'I can't believe some of them survived.' He was beyond happy. The young woman looked up to him, and he had to admit. 'She's pretty cute I guess.' He smiled. "Good morning."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Well, I'm Naruto and it's nice to meet you." He stated.

"Your ears."

"Ears?"

"Yes, they're hideous." She said. "What's wrong with them?" the blonde frowned.

"Well, you're very rude." He said only for her to grab his ears and then his right arm, she managed to get him on his knees. "Really, is that how it's going to be?" he was going to break out, and retaliate.

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?!" she demanded to know, the second question caught Naruto off guard.

'King Alfor, the last king of Old Altea?' he remembered that name from his studies. "In that order, a giant blue lion brought us here, and that's all we know." He said. The young woman suddenly took notice of how odd Naruto's ears felt, but that could wait.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin?" She questioned. "What are you all doing here? Unless…" she was afraid to ask, but she had no choice. "How long has it been?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Shiro stated though Naruto had a good guess as to what was going on. "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." She examined them for a few moments before speaking.

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea." She stated. Naruto immediately backed away a little bit, this was Alfor's daughter; the Princess of Old Altea who was thought to be dead. Things had just gotten really awkward. The Prince of New Altea was in the same room as the supposed to be dead Princess of Old Altea.

"Oh shit." The blonde cursed lowly.

"I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." She walked over to the control module, Naruto's marking glowed a bit when she walked away.

"Naruto." Keith whispered gaining the blonde's attention. He pointed to his own cheeks. "Glowing." The blonde turned around and did his best to stop them from glowing, it was easy enough and he turned around awkwardly. Allura brought up the holographic controls and began inspecting the files.

"Ok, that's how that works." Pidge said. Moments later the second pod opened to reveal an older Altean man with short orange hair and an oddly impressive mustache. He noticed them moments later and screamed.

"Enemy combatants!" he jumped out and damn near kicked Naruto in the face, but he sidestepped with ease. "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "sleep chamber knees."

"I'm lucky?"

"That's right, otherwise, I'd grab you head like this, wrap you up like so. One, two, three…" he snapped his fingers. "Sleepy time." Already Naruto was amused by this man.

"Please, I'd have you begging for mercy before you could touch me." He said while making an arm breaking motion. "Mom taught 101 ways to make your enemy submit." He cracked his neck. "But, please try your luck." He got into stance.

"Oh, well then come at me!" they weren't actually going to attack each other. 'Huh, that stance looks oddly familiar.'

"This can't be." Allura said.

"What is it?"

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years." She stated.

"Wait, that cryogenic pod kept you both alive for 10,000 years?" Pidge asked in amazement, but Allura was silent as the memories of what happened all those years ago came rushing back. "Planet Altea and all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed." She stated much to the man's horror. "Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization is…" she wasn't just sad. "Zarkon." She clenched her fists in absolute hatred.

"Zarkon?" Shiro said.

"He was the King of the Galra." She stated. "A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"I remember now…I was his prisoner." This was a surprise, Naruto had to wonder how Shiro was even still alive if he'd been a prisoner of the Galra. But, this did bring something extremely important to light.

"He's still alive? Impossible!" she stated.

"I can't explain it, but it's true." He stated.

'He must've stopped looking for Alteans after he destroyed Old Altea, that's why we've been able to stay hidden for so long, that and it's impossible to find our planet without special means.' Means that the blonde knew.

"He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."

"It must be the only thing he truly fears, 10,000 years of ruling only to be defeated." Naruto said with a sigh. 'I have to tell dad about this, I hope that those new weapons are done, we might need them defend New Altea.' He bit his nails. 'Should I tell the others now, just get it over with?' his gaze went to Allura. 'I swore to keep New Altea a secret until the time was right, damnit this is killing me!' he hated keeping secrets and he really wanted to tell someone. He looked to Shiro. 'In private, I'll tell him.' The others wouldn't understand, they were too young.

"I haven't eaten breakfast and I'm starving." Hunk stated.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, 5 times." Pidge stated.

"Food…ramen." Naruto's stomach growled. "Oh, man." He took a bit of the green food goo, and ate it. "Are there any wild animals around here? Because I'm seriously about to start hunting for some good meat." He looked to Hunk. "Can you cook alien animal meat?"

"I can try." He said.

"Oh thank the anci—god, thank god." He couldn't slip up.

"We're the last Alteans alive." Coran said to Shiro. Naruto kept quiet, he couldn't say anything until the time was right. But, he felt so bad for them; they had no idea that there were over 10.8 billion alive and safe Alteans, their population was larger than Earths along with their planet. They were thriving and ready for a fight if need be. Seeing Allura softly sobbing only served to increase his guilt. The sound of squeaking caught their attention, she looked inside her pod to see four mice. "I guess we're not the last, after all." She smiled.

The alarm suddenly went off much to everyone's dismay. The screen, now red showed something that they didn't want to see any time soon.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran exclaimed.

"How did they find us?"

"Not sure, but…" he had no idea.

"How long until they arrive?"

"At their speed? Oh, well carry the two… I'd say a couple of days." Coran said.

"Good, let them come!" Allura exclaimed. "By the time they get here, you 5 will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire once and for all." She wanted revenge as well, but she couldn't show it.

"Wait, but there are 5 lions. Where are the rest?" Naruto questioned.

Castle of Lions – Control Room

'Old fashion, but impressive.' Naruto mused. As Allura brought up the universal map.

"These are coordinates." Pidge stated. "The Black Lion is in the same location as the Blue Lion, in the castle." She said.

"Aw, look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran teased.

"That's right, the Black Lion is in the castle." Allura said, she hadn't expected any of them to figure it out immediately.

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle." Coran said.

"And the only way to get to it is if all the other lions are here at the same time, right?" Naruto asked.

"Y—yes, well it looks like I won't have to explain much." Allura said. "Now, as you have found, the lions choose their pilots." She stated. "It is a mystical bond and it cannot be forced."

"So, the lions really are alive and sentient?"

"In a way, yes." She said. "But, the quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion."

'Or her.' Pidge silently stated.

"Together, they form something greater than science can explain." She stated. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron, and it will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control of all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation; that is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." It didn't take a genius to place the rest. Pidge would pilot the Green Lion, Hunk would pilot the Yellow Lion, Keith would pilot the Red Lion, and he was already piloting the Blue Lion. Each lion matched their personalities, but they would soon find that there was something more. Sadly, the Red Lion was missing.

"Once the lions are united, you will for Voltron the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." Allura finished.

"That is by far the most amazing thing I've seen in my 17 years of living." Naruto said. "So, when are we heading out?"

"Right now since we don't have much time." Shiro said. "Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion." He then looked to the blonde. "Naruto, you take Hunk and get to the yellow one."

"You got it, but…"

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something in private, and it can't wait." He said now slightly distressed.

"Alright." He looked to Keith. "If you locate the Red Lion, go get it." The teen nodded in affirmation. "Naruto, come one." He said ushering the blonde to follow. The two went far enough away so that nobody could hear or see them. "Alright, what do you need to tell me?" Naruto Tom a deep breath and let down the disguise after so long. His Altean features now showing. "Naruto what—"

"I am Naruto the First Prince of New Altea." The blonde stated.

"New Altea, so there are Alteans that survived?"

"Our population is much larger than Earths, and we having thriving for over 10,000 years ever since Old Altea was destroyed by Zarkon." He stated.

"The others, they don't know do they?"

"No, I've been hiding this from them and it's killing me, I want to tell them so bad but I can't do that yet?"

"Why not?"

"Shiro, I was on Earth to study humans to judge if they could be trustworthy allies to New Altea, my people were going to give them a chance on my word, but I was also there to date my own curiosity and desires." He smiled. "I care about humanity and my human friends since, well, they're the only friends I have." He chuckled. "Shiro, I have to report this to the King of New Altea, to my father, but the others can't know."

"Naruto, what about Allura and Coran; don't they deserve to know that they aren't the last Alteans alive? It's wrong for you to keep this from them."

"Shiro, Allura was once the Princess of the Altean people 10,000 years ago, but that's no longer the case; that title that duty is now on me, and if she finds out then you can probably guess how complicated things could get." He said. "Some people blame King Alfor for the destruction of Old Altea, can you imagine what'll happen if they find out that his daughter survived when zillions of others died and we were pushed to near extinction?" Shiro was starting to get the big picture. "My father has been ruling for 10,000 years, he saved the Altean race and found them a new home…they have to be ready for a fight, I have to tell them everything."

"Alright, I—I'll keep this a secret, but this is going to come back to bite you, you know that right?" to this Naruto simply chuckled.

"Eh, I can take it…there's something else." He then proceeded to explain his body, and the amount of quintessence he was producing. Shiro grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto, listen to me, if you ever feel that you're becoming a danger to yourself and others then you need to tell me; this team can't risk losing you. Your Kingdom and people can't risk losing you." He said. Naruto transformed his hands into large gauntlets.

"Don't worry, I'll keep in control, and if something goes wrong then I'll wormhole away so that none of you get hurt because of me; aside from that I'll use everything in my arsenal to protect everyone." He stated with confidence. Shiro wanted to argue, but something told him that getting through to the prince would take a bit more time and trust. So he would wait, hoping that everything would work out on it's own.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Allura won't be so reliant on her Father's AI.

Chapter 5

Trust was something that they wouldn't receive easily when it came to the populace of New Altea, in fact they might just be strung up if anyone saw them. After all, these Alteans really hated Galra. The 6 of them weren't like the Galra that the universe was familiar with. They didn't share the same violent, xenophobic, and arrogant beliefs; they were very much aware of how messed up the Galra Empire was. This was the reason they'd pledged their allegiance to the royal family on New Altea.

"_Please, allow us to repay you for your mercy and kindness." Navzar pleaded. "I will pledge my very life to the royal family in order to atone for the sins of my kind…my family's sins." Minato was silent. "I've seen the Galra do things…I've watched children die and innocents suffer, and worse." _

"_You want to atone?" Minato was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Then let's see if you have what it takes to become my family's elite."_

After that, they were turned into an elite squad that reported to King Minato and Queen Kushina directly. They had a great many purposes, but protecting the royal family was their main purpose. At the moment, they were in their ship heading to their destination. "I can't believe that the Prince is using the Blue Lion." Verer said. They'd been monitoring him on the King and Queen's orders, and seeing the blonde leave Earth in the Blue Lion was a pretty big surprise. Hopefully Voltron would rise soon, and bring an end to Zarkon's reign.

"Yes, but why aren't we going to report this to the King and Queen?" Vrok asked.

"Because, the Prince is going to tell them, and it would complicate things if they found out from us; remember that the Prince doesn't know about us." Navzar stated. 'Not yet anyway, we'll encounter him sometime.' She had always wanted to meet the prince face to face, to let him know that there were Galra who didn't support Zarkon. 'We aren't all the same.'

Planet of the Yellow Lion

"Relatively peaceful he says, what a load of shi—" the Blue Lion crashed into a Galra fighter ship that was flying after him. "Come on, Hunk, I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up." He was being chased by at least 20 Galra fighters, and it wasn't fun. The tail laser managed to take down a couple of them, but it wasn't good enough. 'Alright, Blue let's try something dangerous and stupid!' he laughed as the lion roared. With a bit of concentration, the blonde managed to flood the lion with own quintessence. The being a mouth laser that tore through a great many fighters with ease, and the lion's speed increasing. "Now, let's try something fun!" the fighters chased as Naruto flew upward. "And, drop." The lion flipped as it fell, shooting as it did. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" his eyes suddenly widened.

A fighter was coming straight at the Blue Lions underbelly. "No, no, no!" the fighter suddenly exploded before it could get any closer. Something crashed into it from below. A heavily armored lion, the Yellow Lion. "Hunk?!"

"Yeah, this thing is awesome, what it lacks in speed it makes up for in armor!"

"That's nice, now can we get out of here before more Galra show up." The duo were out of the planet's atmosphere and through the wormhole within minutes.

Arus – Castle of Lions

Somehow, Naruto knew that things were going to get a bit more complicated. But finding out that the Red Lion was on board the Galra Ship that was orbiting Arus only served to make things worse. "Coran, I think your calculations were a tiny bit off." The blonde said. "So, what do we—"

"Princess Allura." A large screen opened to reveal their enemy, a Galra commander with an artificial left eye and a scar over it. "This is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire." This wasn't good. "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions." He stated. "Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." He was dead serious as the screen closed, leaving them in shock.

"All right, let's not panic." Shiro said.

"It's a little hard to do that when we were just threatened with total annihilation, and let's be honest here that guy will destroy the planet and us even if we hand over the lions." Naruto said.

"Not to mention we only have 4 lions."

"Technically, only 3 working lions." Pidge stated much to Hunks distress.

"Thank you Pidge. Three working lions and a castle, that's, like, 10,000 years old."

"10,016 to be specific." Naruto added. "Just saying."

"10,600 years old." Coran corrected. "You see, it was built by my grandfather—" Hunk quickly covered his mouth.

"Thanks, Coran." He said though not really meaning it. "Thank you for that. See? Now is this perfect time to panic."

"Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate. " Allura stated.

"Well, that offers some comfort, but what about Sendak, his ship, and the Red Lion?" Naruto asked. "I'm guessing that this castle has defense capabilities, but a Galra battleship is a bit much; I doubt just 3 lions and the castle can take it down." Allura nodded in agreement, the blonde was making sense. "And, I'm going to hazard a guess but that battleship will likely have an ion cannon that'll break through the particle barrier." He sighed. "10,600 years will have allowed Galra technology to advance by a significant amount."

"He's right." Coran stated bringing up the scan of their enemy's ship.

'Of course he's right, he's up to date on the current Galra technology because of his home world.' The blonde was putting his knowledge to good use and would continue to do so, but holding back enough so that nobody else got suspicious.

"Now, we've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly." Shiro said. "And, I doubt Sendak will leave this planet alone if we run away."

"Staying is our only option." Keith said.

"So, we fight but that still doesn't solve our…" the blonde paused forms few moments before speaking once more.

"Wait, I have a plan!" the two royals exclaimed at the same time. The two looked at each other. "Oh, uh you go first Allura." Naruto said.

"Thank you." She took a breath. "But, first I want you all to know something." A determined looked now adorned her face. "You five paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone…we must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny and Voltron is the universe's only hope…we are the universe's only hope." There it was, the confidence that they'd hoped to see; it was inspiring.

"We're with you, Princess." Shiro said.

Castle of Lions – Paladin Armory

White body armor of unknown material worn over a black space suit; the armor includes a helmet, cuirass, rerebraces, bracers, belt, cuisses, and knee-high boots. This was the appearance of the Paladin armor that they now adorned. The color of their respective lion adorning their armor. "Hm, fits surprisingly nicely." Naruto said as Allura brought their bayards.

"The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladin of Voltron." She said as each one floated to the Paladin they belonged to. "It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." Almost immediately their bayards transformed. A sword and shield for Keith, a grappling hook for Pidge, a cannon for Hunk, but Naruto's had yet to transform. "Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin." She said before going over to the blonde. "Strange, it should work just like the others."

"Is it damaged?"

"No, it's just—oh!" The bayard suddenly transformed into a rifle. "There we go." She said as Naruto inspected it.

'That was close, this thing suddenly started siphoning my quintessence like the lion did; I almost let my disguise fall.' He let out a sigh of relief. From now on he would have to be extremely careful otherwise he would be caught. "So, now we have our armor and weapons, but what's the plan?" he asked.

2 Hours Later – Space

Flying up to a giant Galra Battleship wasn't exactly what Naruto had expected, and using themselves as bait wasn't something that Hunk was fond of, but it was Shiro's plan. "Pretending to give ourselves up, this plan better work Shiro." The blonde said before opening a line to the battleship. "Attention, Commander Sendak, don't fire we are surrendering the lions." Naruto said. 'Pidge, you'd better hurry.' He took a breath. "Hunk, you may want to calm down a bit before the shooting starts."

"Calm? How can I be calm about this?"

"I didn't say that you had to be fully calm, but just calm down a little bit because I don't want anything to happen to you when the fighting starts." The blonde said as the ship's docking bay doors opened. "Pidge, what's your estimated time if arrival?"

"It's eta, and I'm in." she said. Naruto's attention was now solely focused on the glowing purple light coming from the ship.

"What is that?!"

"Our signal to get out of the way!" immediately the two avoided the tractor beam that would've pulled them in. Moments later the fighters were deployed. "Hunk, you wreck that in cannon and I'll annihilate these fighters!"

"You got it!" he said flying towards his target.

"Alright Blue, let's take them out!" the lion roared and then charged forward. Firing lasers from its tail, dodging enemy fire, and maneuvering with speed and grace. "That's it, chase us." The fighters were indeed chasing him just like he wanted. "Stay away from Hunk." The blue lion flipped over the fighters. "Mouth Cannon, full power!" the fighters were taken out in an instant.

More came out, and went after Hunk as he went for the iron cannon only to hit a force field. "A force field, really!?"

"Shoot it with your mouth cannon and aim at a single point, don't let up!"

"Alright." The Yellow Lion fired, and within seconds the barrier was down. "Heck yeah!" Hunk exclaimed before smashing into the ion cannon. Effectively crippling it.

"Guys!" Pidge called as the Green Lion flew out from the battleship.

"You're alive, oh thank god, you guys had me worried there." The blonde said. "Keith, you got the Red Lion!" now they were ready, now they were one step closer to forming Voltron. All they needed now was the Black Lion.

Arus

Naruto had to admit that the Black Lion was impressive, and that Shiro being the leader was smart. The blonde did take notice that Allura was a bit jealous of Shiro. It was obvious that the princess wanted to be a Paladin herself, these were her father's creations after all. The young woman had even changed into an outfit that resembled Paladin armor and had her hair tied up. "That's a good look on you." Naruto said. "Warrior Princess."

"Warrior Princess." Allura chuckled. "Trust me, I'm no warrior, but I can fight when needed; my father taught me."

"I was tutored for a bit before my mother took over." The blonde smiled. "She even taught me everything she knew about alchemy." He wanted to punch himself, he seriously just let that slip out. Allura's curiosity had just been peeked. Thankfully, the alarm had just sounded. 'Thank the ancestors!' He said before running to his lion.

"Sendak is attacking, Paladins to your lions!" they were out of the castle within minutes. Just in time for the ion cannon to fire twice in a row. Allura would provide cover with the castles defense for a long as she and Coran could, but Voltron was needed now.

"Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got" Shiro said. "This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" they nodded in affirmation.

"Wait, I'm nodding is everyone else nodding?" Hunk asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Let's do this!" with that said, they charged forward outside the castle's particle barrier. There was just one problem.

"Does anyone have any idea of how to form Voltron?" Keith asked since there was no indication or button. Galra fighters began firing at them from above as they ran.

"Maybe—" Naruto was cut off by a blast coming mere inches away from him.

"This is insane! Can't they cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out?" Pidge exclaimed in agitation before jumping back and destroying two fighters via throwing them into each other. Keith was forced to turn around and shoot down multiple fighters in order to keep from getting hit.

"We have to do something!"

"Combine!" Hunk exclaimed ramming into the Red Lion.

"Hunk!"

"Ok, that didn't work."

Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but find them amusing. "Hey, maybe we should fly in formation." The blonde suggested.

"Good idea, on my cue!" they quickly gathered back together. "One, two, three, Voltron!" they leapt off the cliff and flew upward, staying in formation as they did.

"Here we go!"

"This is the only idea I had so sorry if it doesn't work!" Sadly, it wasn't meant to be at the moment.

"Nothing's happening." Shiro stated.

"Hold on a second, I feel something."

"Yeah, it's like were all being pulled in the same direction." A sort of excitement began to take over, but it was quickly snuffed out.

"Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up." Shiro said. They did and saw a bright red light coming from Sendak's ship.

"Son of a but—"

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Pidge exclaimed cutting Naruto off. The ship fired on the Castle once more, this time the particle barrier was down. Now, the castle was fully exposed. Naruto's eyes widened, they were going to be captured and the castle would be destroyed. For a moment, he felt true despair, but only for a moment. He didn't hear the others giving up.

"No!" Shiro's voice snapped him back to reality. "We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves." he wouldn't give up. "We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope." His words rang true. "Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail!" – "If we work together, we'll win together!"

"Yeah!" in that moment the lions glowed their respective colors and broke from the tractor beams grasp, and in a display that they would come to get used to. Their lions combined into a single entity that would save the universe, Voltron. The battleship had fired once more, but missed.

The smoke cleared, showing the massive humanoid robot.

"I can't believe it!"

"We formed Voltron!"

"I'm a leg!"

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, now let's get that cannon!"

Voltron grabbed the iron cannon and in a single motion, tore it apart. It punched into the hull and fired straight through causing the part they were on to be separated. Jumping into the ship, Voltron began tearing it up from the inside with great efficiency before tearing through it and jumping out. Flying up, it came back down and went straight through the only stable part of the battleship. Causing it to explode in a spectacular fashion.

With the destruction of this battleship, they'd won their first battle and more were to come. Soon, they would be known as the, Defenders of the Universe.

Chapter 5 End

AN: Finally, I'm done with the first episode!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: There will be a bit more canon divergence since I'm adding a certain series. Also, certain events will happen, but 'skipped' and mentioned/shown in flashbacks. This chapter starts at Episode 3.

Chapter 6

Naruto knew that his parents were going to be upset, but his mom was royally pissed off. He'd told them everything, and how there were a few serious problems. Zarkon, the Galra, the war to come, and the princess of Old Altea. Being over 10,000 years old, Minato remembered how the war started. So, did the Alteans of today, their history hadn't been censored; thus allowing a grudge to form against the old royal family. Still, his parents felt that he should be honest with Allura before they came to New Altea, and they were definitely coming; they would need some things in order to stand a better chance against the Galra. Voltron wouldn't be enough, and the castle was in need of some serious upgrades.

Plus it was better to just this over with as soon as possible. "She is going to be so pissed, they all are excluding Shiro who already knows." He stood up and left his room. "At least I'm not the only one keeping secrets, Pidge has been trying to hide the fact that she's a girl…a very cute, insanely smart girl." He smiled. Pidge had been about to round the corner behind him when she heard the blonde talking.

'Who's going to be pissed off and what does Shiro know…wait, he thinks I'm cute?!' she silently exclaimed. 'How long has he known?' Did the blonde think that she was cute before he realized that she was actually a girl? Did he go both ways? Pidge took a deep breath and waited for a few minutes before continuing to the navigation room.

As he walked his mind went to their training just a day ago when they'd managed to form Voltron outside of battle.

_They'd failed to form Voltron with the castle firing at them, the maze was a massive failure since Naruto's sense of direction in tight places was very bad, and the nose dive exercise ended with only himself and Shiro succeeding. Obviously this wasn't good enough so now they needed to meld their minds and focus on Voltron. It didn't sound easy and obviously wasn't going to be. They had their eyes closed with images of their thoughts coming into existence, they could see into each others minds. Naruto and Pidge weren't exactly 100% in._

_An image of New Altea flashed through everyone's minds. The beauty and serenity seemed to consume them. The sight of Alteans living peacefully seemed to pull them in without mercy. Naruto grit his teeth in ire, he could feel them going deeper in; any deeper and they would learn the location of New Altea and how to reach it. Naruto let out a burst of quintessence that knocked them all back. The teen was now breathing heavily. "What was that?!" Keith exclaimed. "Oh my god…" Naruto's eyes were now glowing a blueish white color. _

That's when he forced everyone out of his mind in order to keep the location of New Altea a secret, and it would stay that way until they needed to go there. But, now he would have to reveal his secret.

Castle of Lions – Navigation Room

"Naruto, you called us here so what's the problem." Shiro asked. The blonde gave him a nervous look. "Oh." He backed away.

"I believe that it's time I came out and told you all the truth." The blonde said. 'You can do this.' The blonde let down his disguise, revealing his true features. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the First Prince of New Altea; it's a pleasure to meet you all." Silence, there was absolute silence. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you all and there were times when I really, really wanted to tell you all, but I couldn't."

"Why, why couldn't you tell us? We're your friends." Pidge said.

"You didn't trust us or something?" Hunk asked.

"No, I trusted you guys, but the agreement was that I couldn't tell anyone while on Earth, but now we aren't on Earth so I can talk about it." He stated. "You've got no idea how hard it was keeping it from you guys every day, not to mention we were in a building full of government employees that would be really interested in getting their hands on an alien." He said. "Not to mention, my parents wouldn't think twice about taking me back by force if I was unable to say anything."

"By force, that's not how Alteans handle things, what happened to peace and diplomacy?" Allura asked.

"Yeah well our home planet being destroyed may have had some influence with us becoming a little bit more violent when it comes to protecting our own, our people hold a grudge that's been going strong for over 10,000 years." He stated. "We still value peace and diplomacy, but we aren't going to lose our home again, it's why we've advanced so much, to protect ourselves." He explained. "And from what I've seen so far, we might just be more advanced than the Galra; years of isolation has given us time to think and prepare."

"Hold on, could they help us in the fight against Zarkon?" Keith asked.

"I don't think my word alone will be able to convince my parents to send an entire army out here, not when it's just Voltron out here fighting." He said. "Plus, revealing New Alteas location is extremely risky, then there's you…" he said.

"What's wrong with Allura?" Pidge asked upon seeing Alluras upset expression.

"Some Alteans blame her father for the war and the destruction of Old Altea, they feel that King Alfor could've done more." Shiro said. "They need someone to blame, sure they're angry at King Alfor, but…"

"Some of them really hate the Galra." The blonde finished. "It's the 'genocide for genocide' hate, and trust me they will act on it if given the chance so that is another reason to avoid going directly to New Altea."

"Well, at least now you know you guys aren't the last Alteans." Pidge said. "Now you have something to look forward to for the future." Allura and Naruto were now staring at each other. Old royalty and new royalty, neither really knew what to say to each other. The title of Princess didn't hold much influence now, not when the Prince was here.

"Maybe I could tell you about New Altea later if you want." The blonde offered.

"I…I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Oh, that's understandable, I totally get it."

"No, I don't think you do." She whispered low enough so that he didn't hear. Before another word could be said, the perimeter alarm suddenly went off much to everyone's relief. The screen came up to reveal a small native outside, dashing from rock to rock while approaching the castle with his weapon. "A native of this planet."

"All of the fighting must've scared his people, thus they sent him." Naruto said. "What is he exactly?"

"A local Arusian most likely." Allura answered as the small local approached the castle.

"What do you want to do?"

"We'll try peace first and welcome him." She said. "It's the Altean…let's just go." she proceeded to leave. Naruto sighed and chose to give the princess some space; a lot of space so as to not cause any unnecessary tension. Unknown to him, there was quite a bit of tension back home.

New Altea – Palace – Meeting Room

Minato had read his sons report over and over again, but all he could think about was the fact that his son was going to war with Zarkon and there for the Galra Empire. "Damnit, we seriously can't do anything to help him?" Obito asked in frustration. "Don't we have any other assets or weapons we can send him; Voltron might need serious upgrades after all."

"Not without risking this planets location." Kakashi stated. "Our Galra assets are all we have too."

"That's not exactly true." Minato said. "Years back I commissioned a fleet to find worlds to colonize, and they did amazing for a while; even creating a super weapon that could definitely be useful against the Galra and any other threats."

"I'm guessing there's a reason we don't know about this?" Obito asked.

"They encountered something, well someone that nearly wiped them all out without any sort of provocation; the survivors have all but passed on, but the files say that the weapon was left on a planet." Kushina pulled up a holographic image of the planet. "The planet itself can be weaponized, well could've been weaponized."

"What happened to it?"

"The tracking signal suddenly disappeared a few years back, the planet itself suddenly disappeared and now we don't know where it is."

"Weaponize an entire planet, that's insane."

"Yeah, well it was built with the objective of revenge at the time." Kushina said. "The planet itself was called..." She looked through the files a bit before finding the name. "Etheria." It wa a beautiful name given to an insanely deadly weapon.

Arus – Arusian Village 

The arusians were a nice enough people if a little, well very primitive. "This is nice and all, but I have a really bad feeling." He looked into the direction of the Castle. "We should've brought our lions with us just in case." He glanced to the arusians. "If the galra were to attack right now, it would put them in danger." Protect the people of this village, this should be their first priority until they got off the planet. Then it would be to protect everyone.

"Something wrong?" Koran asked.

"Yeah, our duty will be to protect and save everyone when we get off this planet, and it's going to be kinda weird working together with Allura." Naruto stated. "You see the way she looks and talks to me now, before I thought we could be good allies and friends, but now she can't stand to be within 6 feet of me."

"Ah, well that's because of, uh…it's complicated given the situation, just give her time to adjust to the fact that our people are alive, but she can't see them…we can't see them."

"I have to keep the location a secret no matter what; I have to protect them even if it makes Allura and yourself upset, I'm the prince and protecting my people comes first…that includes my fellow paladins." He stated. "I hope that the Princess will come to understand this, but for now I'll take her hate because it's necessary for everyone's survival." Before he could say anything else a massive explosion caught everyone's attention. "I knew we should've brought our lions!" he exclaimed. "Get the arusians to safety while I go get my lion, meet me when you can!" the blonde ran off as fast as he could. "Why didn't anyone listen to me?" Upon getting far enough away, he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Blue come to me!" immediately the lion let out a roar and flew to the paladin.

It landed and Naruto jumped inside. "Now." The lion flew into the air. "Let's see what—oh my god!" it was a massive humanoid robot, it was grey and dark grey in color with glowing purple eyes. Then there was it's right hand, it was a wand with a glowing dark purple ball of energy. "Guys, I—I'll draw it's fire away from the arusian village so could you please and I hope it's not to much trouble but get to your lions and save my ass!" the orb was launched at him. "Hurry up!" he fired at the beast and lured it away just as planned. "That's it, keep trying you ugly fu—" the blue lion was sent into a mountain, the orb had come back around after he had dodged the last attack. "You'd better believe that you'll pay for that with your life!" his hands were shaking. "Damn, I'm actually kind of scared."

Despite it only being 10 minutes, it felt like hours before the others came to his rescue. "Naruto." Shiro called.

"Thanks, I was actually—"

"We will talk about this later." The older man stated sternly. "But, for now let's focus on this…thing." He didn't know what to call it. "Form Voltron!" the five lions combined into one and quickly charged the beast.

"Wait, you saw how this thing was kicking Naruto around, we shouldn't charge in like this!" Keith exclaimed prompting them to jump back.

"That orb comes back around every time, and we can't focus on both so it's best to wait for a proper opening ." Shiro said. "There's always an opening." The ro-beast attacked once more, and while the sphere was blocked via shield, Voltron was still sent flying backwards.

"It can't keep doing that over and over, there has to be a—"

"Recharge period!"

"Exactly!" Voltron stood up. "But, we'll need to be fast when it comes." Naruto closed his eyes and proceeded to flood Voltron with his quintessence.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys feel that?" Hunk asked.

"It's power." Pidge said in amazement. "I feel amazing!"

"Naruto are you…"

"Yeah, now it's up to you Shiro, find the opening and I'll…" he the blonde was breathing heavily. "Ok, Voltron takes a lot of quintessence as it turn out."

"Don't use anymore, just pilot." Shiro said, though it was more if an order.

"You..got…it." he gripped his controls. "Let's get this (unintelligible)!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Allura exclaimed over the comms.

"Hey, she's the one who taught me every insult I know…she's a very passionate woman."

"Oh god, let's concentrate on—dodge!" Voltron dodged with enhanced speed before charging the ro-beast with sword in hand. It dodged the orb once more and followed close behind. Voltron swung the glowing blade three times, left arm and right arm fell to the ground. Then their enemy split in half, a perfect cut. "Did…did we just?"

"We were all thinking the same thing, it was like we were really one being, as if we were Voltron itself." Keith said. "But at the same time—"

"We were separate and still ourselves." Pidge stated.

"Trippy." Was all Hunk could say to describe the experience. "Naruto are you alright?" he received no answer. "Hey, Naruto are you alright?" silence.

"Oh no." Voltron separated and they immediately opened the Blue Lion. Naruto was unconscious and his body was steaming, what's more he was still breathing heavily. Something was very wrong with their friend.

20 Minutes Later – Arus – Castle of Lions

Naruto was in one of the healing pods, his body had overheated due to his usage of his quintessence, and he'd gone into shock. Despite all of this, he hadn't let go of his bayard. "These cybernetics are amazing." Pidge said as she examined the internal scan of the blonde. "They're advanced beyond anything I've ever seen, not only are they keeping him alive, but they're regulating the quintessence his body is constantly producing, but some of this looks like it was made for military usage." She explained. "They're bio tech as well and it looks like they were implanted when he was a child…they really are keeping him alive."

"Wait, does this mean that his body is rebooting itself?"

"Kind of, his physical injuries are healed, but something is keeping him from waking up."

"It's likely mental, let him rest, he'll wake up when he's ready." Allura said.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto didn't know where he was. Only that he was surrounded by a starry sky and the ruins of a city that he'd never seen before. In front of him was a young altean woman with gold irises, purple pupils and white sclera along with light purple hair. "Well, isn't this a funny situation you've found yourself in?" she asked before sitting on an intact bench. "Come on, sit, I want to talk to my nephew." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aunt Honerva?"

"That's right, and don't worry you aren't dead." She said while the teen sat next to her. "I never thought that I'd be an aunt or that my nephew would become a Paladin of Voltron, I couldn't be prouder." She hugged him. "Oh, there's so much for us to talk about!" the woman was right. They were family after all and inside he knew this woman was 100% his blood and flesh. So he told her everything about his life. "New Altea sounds amazing, and you've learned so much about alchemy, but it sounds like there's quite a bit you have yet to learn." She smiled. "And since there's no telling when you'll wake up, I might as well teach you a bit of advanced alchemy that only I know."

2 Days Later – Arus – Castle of Lions

Naruto's eyes shot open when the healing pod fully opened. Everyone was there, they'd been waiting for him to wake up. The blonde stepped out albeit rather shakily, he would've fallen had Keith and Hunk not caught him. "What happened and how long have I been out?"

"Two days, the castle was attacked by Sendak, we have him imprisoned, and you somehow managed to walk out and shoot him through his mouth before passing out again." Hunk explained.

"I wasn't completely useless, that's a relief to hear." He balanced himself and let out a sigh. "Are we still on Arus?"

"Yeah, bit we're getting ready to leave."

"Mm, give me at least 3 hours to go get some meat and other edibles for our travels, food goo is going to get old rather quickly, right?" he turned to leave, his pupils slitting for a moment before returning to normal.

Chapter 6 End 


End file.
